


怎样的未来

by Belle_cola



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_cola/pseuds/Belle_cola
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 11





	怎样的未来

  
  
这座城市擅长下雨，昼夜不停，一连三天三夜，河水都涨到警戒水位。天气预报呼啦啦没完没了地播报带颜色的警告，直播卫星连线上的都是雨水里奔波的消防队员，扛一排又一排的沙袋为抗洪做准备。  
真的会变成洪水吗？  
权顺荣不太想追问这个话题，好像一笔带过去，装作不知道就可以忽视狂风骤雨堆积的隐患，只看今天的雨没停，衣服生了潮气要发霉，走进地下室的前一段路得淌水。  
今天可能要更糟糕。水积了一层满满铺平了地面，他望着自己的倒影发呆，然后窝在墙角的小折叠床上，他往床里蹭一下，软黏黏的墙灰就落了一整片。枕头可能已经发霉了，他努力咳嗽想把气味从胸腔里赶出去。确实奏效，但又不过停下的功夫，所有的肮脏的、腐败的空气重新钻进去，满满当当粘在肺腔粘膜上，没一点空隙。  
权顺荣闭上眼，蜷成一圈不想管这些，雨声隐约间走远了，整个人堕进温热的黑暗里。  
黑暗里他穿过曲折的长廊，拐过几个墙角，却怎么也找不到出路，光滑的大理石地面上有他影子的轮廓，他把耳朵贴近地面，还有沙沙的声响，倒像是空旷的教堂里回响的钟声余韵。  
水从地面渗出来沾湿他的耳廓，再踏空一脚，权顺荣便醒了。

水又涨了。  
凌晨的时间，具体什么时候他也说不上来，总之很晚了，他凭着经验判断，身下的被褥床单一截落在水里，权顺荣的手搭在床边，指甲盖触到了凉意，然后他醒了，坐在地下室的折叠小床上，仿佛飘浮在整个永夜星球平面的孤岛。  
夜里的水暗沉沉的，没有月亮，也没有星星，连路灯都是远远的一小点，那方向影影约约飘来一道黑影，荡来浅层的波纹，起起伏伏地动荡。  
是他的拖鞋，权顺荣把它拎到床尾。这个夜里落水的东西太多，他假使行驶着无根的方舟，大抵还能一桩桩、一件件的挽起，可他现在是生了根的孤岛，捞一双拖鞋不过是顺手，更何况眼下他要走出去。  
  
夜里踩过膝的水，像陷在墨里。水流从他迈出的小腿边滑过，偶尔也有滑腻的东西贴过去，但大多还是粗糙的沙砾和浮在水面的塑料袋泡沫块一类。淹水比想象中要严重得多，眼见着一点路灯在眼前扩大到一盘水都蔓延着，权顺荣在路灯下休息一会儿，向城市高地势的方向走去。  
所谓高地势是市中心，围绕着一圈都低下去，他每日早出晚归，清晨上行披着星月下行，走到没有光的角落栖息。地铁在夜里十一点后停运，权顺荣路过平时搭地铁的站台，靠在沾水的铁闸门上。  
这个夜晚好漫长，他眯着眼睛想，喉头滚了一下，湿润又粗砺的触感痒痒冒上来，口袋里的烟盒子压皱了，烟条也多棉软的。手头没有打火机，他只能叼在嘴里解瘾。  
阶梯边上有一点橙色的火光，光凑近的地方是抿紧的一张嘴，权顺荣这才意识到黑暗里模模糊糊有个蹲坐着的人影。  
“借个火？”  
陌生人在距离他两步时偏头看他，手指夹着烟条举高了点儿，于是露出黑色的一双眼睛和一圈光晕柔和了的苍白皮肤。  
权顺荣还讶异于自己粗哑的声音，眼前那人已经凑过来了，摩擦了几次没着上，他刚看清细白皮肤上短而黑的睫毛，眼睑下的一点痣——烟头的火星子燃上了自己的，苍白的一张脸从下巴边擦过去。  
倒像是个女生，权顺荣吸一口烟想。于是他并排坐在阶梯上，趁不注意斜着眼瞧，吐一口焦油尼古丁的烟雾，看对方模糊脖颈的曲线。  
  
李知勋租的房子在楼层顶，墙角都生了黑霉，斑斑点点一路攀下来险些盖住了所有墙面的白色痕迹。隔水层大抵都失效了，屋外大雨屋里就有水渗下来，好在滴滴答答的水帘洞避开了他的一套设备，还算得安然无恙了。地面摆着都是盆桶碗瓢，转头看床铺没能幸免，他踢一脚瓢，雨水都泼在他脚上。于是李知勋戴上鸭舌帽，披着墨色下楼去抽烟。  
这是栋老房子，规矩却一个也不少。李知勋平日从不出门，全身白得病态，只半夜抵不住烟瘾，踹一双拖鞋下来。走到一楼才意识到这几天聒噪的广播电视都说的是眼前到小腿的积水，可烦躁的感觉已经上来了，没抽上一根怕是要睁一夜眼。  
借火对烟民来说不是稀罕事，李知勋凑脸过去的次数也不算少，大概看他一张小脸显得年纪也小，苍白的皮肤也柔软好欺负，借火的人会吐一口烟在他脸上，调笑着看他。  
李知勋锱铢必较，一口烟吐回去，顺带着踩着别人的鞋尖离开。只是这会儿坐在他半个身位旁的人未免盯得太过露骨，他舔一下后槽牙，缩着腮帮子吸完最后一口，把烟头碾灭在水泥地上。满嘴的烟气全吐在权顺荣脸上，李知勋视力好，像猫，能看见权顺荣脸上都是汗水，眼睛被熏得眯上了，舌尖却试探了烟嘴，从唇间钻过去。  
权顺荣看不清，扑面而来的烟气是粗质烟草的廉价味儿，和他手里的是一个货色。他于是生了一点惺惺相惜的感觉。  
他还闻到了一点薄荷的味道，感官里除掉黑，都是勾人的烟缕缠缠绕绕，那一点清凉的星子像火引子一路燃上去，烧断了风筝的线，接着便跌跌撞撞，坠在泛凉的柔软海面。  
抽了一半的烟落水里了。权顺荣的手隔着一层裤子揉在李知勋的屁股上，两人之间的空气被挤压出去，滚热的下体抵在李知勋肚脐眼下面。  
李知勋的舌头也像小猫的，柔软的贴在边上，权顺荣则努力得多，里里外外的搜刮，把焦油的涩味和唾液搅乱成一团混沌的激情。他们退到墙边接吻，裤裆鼓起来的前端晕出一团湿意，衣服下摆也被推搡着上移。耳廓边的喘气声像潮水几乎淹没这个深夜。  
  
一只啤酒瓶在十步开外炸开沉入水里，然后是尖锐的女声，歇斯底里地吼叫着滚出去，在沉重的砸门声里楼道的老旧感应灯一齐开始勤恳工作。  
有人下来了，权顺荣捂住李知勋的嘴，侧过身刚好挡住他的身形。气急败坏的中年男人带着怒气撞开单元门，看见墙边的权顺荣回头瞧又啐了一口，  
“龟儿子，看你妈看——”  
“滚远点！”女人拉开窗户吼，又一只啤酒瓶砸在地铁站口的台阶上，迸飞的玻璃渣子漂到了权顺荣的脚边。  
这他妈谁还做的下去，权顺荣低头看身边的人，正想说什么被雨棚上的声音打断了。  
下雨了。  
  
权顺荣只能耷拉着跟着李知勋回家，屋子里又开始漏水，滴滴嗒嗒地落在水盆里。  
一室一厅的小房间，墙角的杂物堆得有人高，地上的瓷砖都是上了年代的灰青花纹，灯光也灰扑扑，屋子像是个洞窟。  
“里面不能抽烟。”  
权顺荣站在灯管下刚掏出烟盒就听到从黑暗角落里传来的声音，视线所及只有丢出来的一席老被褥。  
房间里一片狼藉，李知勋抽出没湿透的下层棉絮搬到客厅，权顺荣抱着被子站在一边呆呆看他铺好了坐下，才如梦醒一样反应过来放下被子。  
“……那个，我明天就走。”权顺荣只能偷偷瞄到打在李知勋脸上的昏暗灯光，这个差点成了一夜情的炮友对象看上去太过柔软，脸颊上的细绒毛都好像能化解他的防备和警惕。  
李知勋拍拍空出的那一部分棉絮垫子，自顾自地躺下了。权顺荣和他并排躺下，右边肩膀就悬空了，他只好侧身，挑起被子小心地盖上。  
  
雨声大了，哗啦啦砸在不曾退水的一地狼藉里。两个陌生人在洞窟般的黑夜里，第一次一起躺在同一个半人宽的地铺上，盖同一床旧棉被，逃避同一个雨水席卷而来的狼狈。  
  
权顺荣眼皮耷拉下来的时候整个人就沉进了夜里，一点点被吞进了黑色的长廊。  
他回到了那个迷宫一样的梦里，隔着墙远远的沙沙里添了一两声轰鸣，他追着声音去，原先还扶着墙试探地走，而后又不管不顾地跑起来，轰鸣声越来越大，交杂了绵长的呼吸。权顺荣再转过一个墙角，裹着声音的一小点光亮出现在了走廊的尽头，他迈出脚又踏空了一回，坠下去的人惊慌地睁开眼。  
  
天正蒙蒙亮，乌云和雨水都没散，阴沉沉地拢在一团，权顺荣眼前的一张脸柔和地覆在光亮下，身体也随着呼吸安静地起伏。  
他还心有余悸，心跳像在捣在鼓膜上。想起昨晚的话，他轻手轻脚地爬起来打算到窗边看看，才拉开一条缝就听到楼下的喧闹，大包小包的中年男女从水里过，往更远的地方走。  
泡在水里的女人抱着的小孩儿，抬头睁大了眼睛一层层数，吐着泡泡咿咿呀呀地猝不及防和权顺荣对上了眼，一小点嫩白的指头在雨点儿里晃晃悠悠。权顺荣恍惚地退了一步，后背就撞到了什么。  
是李知勋。   
权顺荣喘着气侧身压倒及人高的杂物，跌坐在旧书本上，手边破烂的书本封面轻飘飘掉下去，粗糙纸面上只有墨水黑字迹还清晰，他眯着眼睛辨认。  
“李……知勋……？”  
跌倒在权顺荣身上的人抬脸看他，扔开他手里的书，夹页的纸张乐谱哗啦啦飞了一地。李知勋脸上泛了一点潮红，然后咬着牙缩进了房间。  
  
这个名字有一点耳熟，权顺荣也许听过，但他划拉了一下手机讯息，这会儿没空想这些。  
“暴雨红色预警，在今天下午，我们要不要一起走……”权顺荣猛地推开房门，李知勋正换下一件上衣，平滑苍白的背上脊椎骨层层叠叠地凸出来，他又套上一件黑色的宽大短袖，垂下头回问：  
“走去哪？”  
他又站定在权顺荣面前，呼出的气都仿佛落在他脸上，权顺荣脑子里突然勾起了那点儿薄荷味的回忆。  
“能去哪？”  
  
直到两个人滚热的性器贴在一起，权顺荣和李知勋接吻，衣服被挑拨开手指摸过的每一寸皮肤都有了热度，权顺荣的脑子里也一团浆糊，说不出个所以然。他的手顺着脊骨摸到了尾椎，李知勋只颤抖一下拉住他的上臂。这个吻很长，李知勋舔他的牙尖儿，权顺荣含着他的唇瓣一寸寸舔舐。  
为什么接吻？权顺荣脑子里闪过这个疑问，又被顶在他大腿上的性器打断了，裤子被他拉下去大半，湿润的前端就像粘在皮肤上。他揉起李知勋的下半身，或许只是想——单纯地想做，指甲不小心使了点儿劲，李知勋闷哼一声颤抖起来，身上也软的厉害。权顺荣没再犹豫一把拉下内裤，伸手探他的后穴。  
手指才顺着进去两根，粘腻的体液就争先分泌出来流到权顺荣的手掌上。李知勋扯他的衣服和裤子，一面抖一面咬他的侧颈，毛茸茸的头发粘在权顺荣汗湿的下颌，有点痒，于是他揉李知勋下半身的手也用了力气，替他有规律地撸起来。他的手足够温暖，汗津津的，骨节比自己的要大一点，收缩的空间却小，李知勋一前一后地刺激，喉咙里呜呜咽咽地冒声儿，没什么力气咬着的一张嘴流下一线口水。  
权顺荣哪里还忍得住，抽插的手指又加了一根，和前面撸动下体的手按一个规律动作，李知勋刺激得眼角都红了，挤出了一点生理盐水，落在泪痣上，揪着他的衣服射在权顺荣大腿上。  
今天是星期三，权顺荣的印象里还残存着刚刚的手机画面，还是工作日，李知勋一手握住他的下体难耐地哼哼，一手扶着门框仰头和他接吻，后穴湿软地一点一点收缩，权顺荣掐着他的腰转身，一个挺身把下体送进去。有些信息像是牛皮藓一层层贴满了破旧楼房的墙壁，银行卡发来的余额，房东的宽裕期限还有沉寂没落的账号在眼里一步一步铺成了黑色长廊的路，永久的地暗了下去。李知勋在他身前哑声叫，腿脚软得要跌倒。权顺荣抓着他往地铺走，一抽一插流下来的液体都积在半脱的裤子褶皱里。  
手机好像在震动，李知勋在抖动，权顺荣也是。眼下李知勋仰面朝上，裤子已经被扒了干净，细白的腿被拉起来连着屁股也抬着，紧紧压着的还有权顺荣的下体，顺着股沟都是透明的体液，晶晶亮亮的还落在两人的耻毛上。权顺荣连着顶到李知勋的敏感处，身下的人颤颤巍巍地半硬不硬，话都说不清只能指着他手机的方向。权顺荣拿起来的时候震动已经停了，李知勋趁机缓一口气，黑色的短袖挂在身上，湿乎乎地贴在皮肤上透出凸起的乳头还在剧烈的起伏。  
权顺荣把手机放在床头边，李知勋听到了轻微的一声震动，像是关机了，还没等他多想，权顺荣红着眼睛又压上来，隔着衣服咬他的乳头，下半身的性器也顶得更深，冲着他的敏感处猛烈地插进。  
两个人做了多久，李知勋不知道，屋外的天在正午后突然暗了，两个人好像听到了屋外远远传来的警报声，那会儿权顺荣把他顶在玻璃窗边插得他恍惚，挤在他身体深处射出来，雷劈下来的几次李知勋都被操弄得说不出话，却也在闪电打得白光里看到他眼睛一圈都红，一簇睫毛让眼泪粘在了脸上。  
  
最后李知勋是在暴雨里醒来的，屋子像是被乌云裹起来，雨滴噼里啪啦地打在屋顶上，他屁股里还插着权顺荣的下体，粘腻腻的一片，黑色短袖上还有干了一块的白色渍迹。权顺荣射在他身体里，也射在了外面，胸前都咬得发麻，他一巴掌拍在权顺荣揽着他的手臂上。  
两个人挤在狭小的卫生间里，点亮了发黄的灯泡，一点点把射进去的东西抠出来。李知勋身上红了一大片，权顺荣帮忙扶着水管，他眼睛还红着，半蹲在一边佝偻着背，汗湿过的头发耷拉下来，除了水流和雨声，两个人都陷入沉默。  
  
嚼着速食米饭和泡面的时候，李知勋点了根蜡烛，屋里的雨声环绕着轰鸣，刚刚雷响的时候电突然断了，漏水的旮旯角落里还滴滴嗒嗒地落个没完。  
李知勋吃饭快，吃完了就进了房间，借着蜡烛的一点光写写画画。权顺荣还在木讷地嚼嘴里的面，看着蜡烛闪烁的火光放空，过了一会儿眼睛就疼得流泪。他穿着李知勋的衣服，光脚踩着的地板也有一点湿意。  
房间里传出一段旋律，李知勋在阴暗房间里弹吉他，瓢泼大雨里的一段音乐都显得脆弱而不堪。  
他们也是。  
  
权顺荣终于在睡前想起这个名字在哪里出现过，已经很久了，是他大学的同年音乐系毕业生，李知勋这个名字被无数次提起，一起说到的永远都有天才和传奇的字眼。   
但他眼前是李知勋弯曲的脊背，露出颈间的一小截皮肤也是苍白的颜色。权顺荣依然保持沉默，睡前交错闪过了观众席的欢呼和压在他身下通红的一张脸，走马灯一样览过了几年的光景。  
  
水淹没了一楼，在那场暴雨以后，雨还是落个不住，洪水真切的淹下来了，权顺荣看见了窗边搜救船摇摇摆摆地路过，扩音器里嘶哑的大声播报。  
但他们都没空理会，李知勋被压在墙上压着嗓子叫，权顺荣埋在他的颈窝，一次次深深地抽插在李知勋的后穴，他常常做得小腿痉挛，拧着权顺荣的肉让他停下来，然后又是更激烈的——在地铺上，房间里或是压在旧书本上。  
是星期几了，权顺荣偶尔在射出的空当里会突然想到，然后一双细白漂亮的手又缠上来，他的思绪也如淅淅沥沥的雨水地被拖进了黑夜。  
  
他还在那个长廊里徘徊，试探性地跨过深渊，伸出的手指刚碰到亮光，就有温暖的一层层光晕浮上来，像轻飘飘荡在碧空清风里的羽毛。  
权顺荣睁开眼，暖白的光落在他身上，柔和地抚慰他每一寸疲惫的皮囊。  
然后他闭上眼，在亮光里深深地，深深地睡去。  



End file.
